powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Gemma
Gemma is Ranger Operator Series Silver, or simply Ranger Silver, of the Ranger Operators. Her operation number is eight. Retroactively, she is also referred to as the RPM Silver Ranger or Silver RPM Ranger, though these are in reference to the show, as opposed to proper labels. Character History Pre-Venjix Gemma was one of the captive phenoms in 'Alphabet Soup' along with her twin brother, Gem. Both speak in conjoined sentences with a high level of energy. They attempted to befriend the solitary Doctor K and even gave her a birthday present, even though they knew she didn't like them. She and her brother were the original testers for the prototype Ranger gear for Project Ranger. Later on, Doctor K discovered that they were being deceived into staying in the Alphabet Soup facility, and she had tried to get them out of the facility only to face dire consequences. When Venjix gets past Alphabet Soup and seeped into the world, she and her brother help Doctor K get out of the facility. She was last seen with her brother running off to collect the classified Gold and Silver series bio-suits before a section of Alphabet Soup collapsed behind them, but an explosion seemingly killed them in front of Doctor K. Return Mysterious Gold and Silver Rangers later appeared twice to save the core Rangers from Venjix's new body. Afterward, they all returned to Corinth, it is within the city that it is confirmed that Gem and Gemma are indeed the mysterious Rangers, and the two are subsequently reunited with an excited teary-eyed Doctor K. Defending Corinth Their Rangers suits, being experimental at the time they were created, do not have the same properties that the other Rangers do. For instance, they cannot manipulate their biospheres like the other five, and the suits themselves have a pilot's jumpsuit design to fit their aircraft Zord design. This includes their wing-like cuffs on the suit which, unlike the wheel or gear (in the case of Green and Black) cuff design on the others, does not spin. Gemma has the series 8 Engine Cell Chip used for the Tiger Jet and Whale Zord. Though numbered '8', she is the seventh member of the team. She is numbered this because her zord is numbered 8 hence her current number. Before reuniting with Doctor K and meeting the Rangers, Gem and Gemma were out in the wasteland on an offensive campaign against Venjix. Because they were out on this campaign for so long, they have a "shoot first, ask questions later" type strategy, which greatly disturbs the more passive Colonel Truman, as well as earns them the nickname "The Boom Twins" by the other Rangers. This makes them trigger-happy, and they take very little time to plan, but more than make up for it with their fighting skills. The twins rarely separate from one another, and it often seems as though they share the same brain, or at least think very similarly, since they always end up finishing each other's sentences, but there have been times where they have had their own individual thoughts. At some point during their time on the run, they were forced to work in a Grinder-building factory, at which point they met a blind girl they would later learn was Dillon's sister. After the war, Gem and Gemma join Eagle Squadron, now under Scott's leadership, obviously recommended for the posting because of their experience with their aircraft Zords. They seem to be quite excited about their new posting, saying that they "get to blow things up, and get paid for it." Super Megaforce Gem and Gemma returned with their fellow Ranger Operators as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Rangers Gold and Silver are not present in the crowd of Legendary Rangers used for original footage in ''Legendary Battle. They do, however, appear in the Sentai footage due to their counterparts indeed fighting in the Legend War.'' Personality While the both of them act relatively simple-mindedly and childishly (complete with finishing each other's sentences most of the time), Gemma and her brother have a genius IQ possibly equal to that of Doctor K as they can easily understand quantum mechanics. After spending her time with the other Rangers, they eventually grew closer to them and work with the team, rather than just each other, even managing to restrain themselves from simply blowing things up until its necessary. Ranger Operator Series Silver Arsenal * Engine Cell Chip series 8 * Engine Cell Chip series 9 * Ranger Prototype Series Covert Infantry Bio-suit series Silver * SkyShift Blazer ** Sky Morpher ** Cloud Hatchet Zord Attack Vehicles * Tiger Jet * Whale Zord Ranger Keys - RPM Gold/Silver= Orion can also merge the Ranger Silver key with the Ranger Gold key to create the RPM Gold/Silver Key with two Sky Morphers and two Cloud Hatchets at the same time. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the R.P.M. Rangers while fighting Skeltox. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the R.P.M. Rangers while fighting Professor Cog. }} Family *Gem - Twin Brother Notes *She's the second female Silver Ranger after Nova Ranger, and also the first female Silver Ranger to have a skirt on her Ranger suit. *Unlike Nova Ranger, Gemma was the first female Silver Ranger to last an entire season. *Gemma is the first and the only female to be considered as the 6th Ranger since Nova Ranger and Udonna are considered auxiliaries. *It should be noted that Gemma is much different than her Sentai counterpart. Miu is normally a quiet reserved person, but in battle, Miu is an all-business type fighter. Gemma is a happy-go-lucky person even in battle, and strangely always happy, which is how her brother behaves as well. *Once, Gemma and Flynn had a moment when they started programming the Road Attack Zord. But then stopped after Gemma and Gem started having plans. *Her action figure never refers to her as Tiger Ranger in reference to her Zord, unlike the core Rangers. *On the show, she is the twin sister of Gem. But in real life, she is 2 years older than Mike Ginn. Appearances * Power Rangers Super Megaforce **Episode 20/Finale: Legendary Battle ***''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' }} See Also *Remi Hoshikawa - First female twin Ranger in Super Sentai Category:RPM Category:Ranger Category:Silver Ranger Category:PR Sixth Ranger Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Ranger Operators Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Soldiers Category:Rangers without Secret Identities Category:Intellectual PR Rangers Category:Resurrected PR Rangers Category:PR Feline-themed Rangers Category:PR Vehicle-themed Rangers